Don't Worry Child
by Insanityisgood25
Summary: Post 5x13. 11 years after the Battle of Camlann and Gwen is seriosuly ill, leaving behind her only son, Amhar. What happens when an old friend shows up? one shot bromance, family, friendship, angst and a little bit of subtle BAMF!Merlin...


**AN-Post finale (5x13) fic. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!**

**I don't own Merlin.**

Queen Guinevere lay in her bed, breathing heavily, her slowly greying hair sticking to her sweaty forehead.

Gwen was afraid.

Afraid of the unknown.

Afraid of Death.

She knew that over the course of the last months that her time on this side of the veil was coming to an end, joining her husband.

But leaving her son.

Amhar was born exactly ten months after Arthur's death, a bittersweet moment for the Queen and the rest of the five kingdoms. She couldn't leave her ten year old child alone, passing away before Gaius, leaving him parentless.

But the worse thing of all was that Amhar never knew the person that would keep him the safest.

Merlin.

Merlin never returned to Camelot, choosing to abandon the city walls, but Gwen knew all too well that many battles had been won without seeing the mighty Emrys, for he worked in the shadows, not allowing to be seen, but his work to be noticed.

Just the thought of Merlin brought one particularly powerful memory back for her.

_Gwen wanted to see the final resting place of her courageous husband, and so she rode out with a band of knights, bringing Percival and Leon along, to the Lake of Avalon, to gain closure of his quick demise, only two months after the Battle of Camlann._

_Upon entering the mighty clearing which held the expanse of water, Gwen couldn't be the strong Queen that everyone expected her to be and so, silently, she let small droplets of salty water down her cheeks as she got off her horse and walked to the lapping waves._

_The blue of the lake reminded her of Arthur's pure eyes._

_The morning sun reminded her of his golden locks._

_The silver of the pebbles reminded her of his armour._

_And in that moment, her mind remembered the picture in front of her._

_The sun sending soft rays over the lake, reflecting golden light onto the island with the Tor. The jade of the trees lighting up the forest. The soft sound of water moving gently with the breeze that wafted Gwen's chocolate hair, making soft billows as it passed and moving her mauve dress, letting the bottom become wet slightly with the fresh water._

_When Gwen arrived home, back in Camelot, she always wished she could paint. She had the money and power to employ someone to paint the scene for her, but her heart could not bear it. She knew that any picture painted or sketched would lack the personal quality that she so desired._

_So instead of an artist being sent, she locked the memory away, storing its clarity for a future date._

And now, The Once and Future Queen now knew that the memory was needed.

More tears escaped the corners of her eyes.

Sad.

So very sad.

A knock on the door and Gwen hurried to wipe away the tears before any figure could walk in, leaving her tired.

Amhar, with his sandy brown hair which curled near his ears, his olive skin and his mother's eyes, walked in to his mother's chambers, holding back his tears. He was the man of the household. He needed to be strong for his mother. He needed to be strong for his kingdom.

But it was so tiring being strong. He had been strong for months now.

He walked towards his mother, his inner turmoil showing in his eyes, and held her too warm hand.

"It's okay to cry." Amhar looked at his mother.

And he sobbed into his mother's chest, the queen stroking his hair.

"Mummy loves you. Mummy loves you so much."

A hooded figure stood in the doorway, the door never being shut after Amhar's entrance, watching the scene, pulling his heartstrings.

So familiar...

"Don't worry child." Gwen and Amhar looked at the figure, his voice deep, yet so soft as if it was the breeze at the lake.

The figure stepped forwards. "Heaven's got a plan for you. No need to worry."

"You're back."

The figure nodded.

"Who are you?" Amhar asked, sniffing.

"An old friend."

Gwen laughed, softly for her breath was slowly leaving her body.

The man chuckled. He pulled back his hood.

Messy black hair, big ears, high cheekbones and blue eyes.

"You haven't changed a bit."

"Part of my charm."

"Where have you been?"

"A little bit of everywhere."

Amhar watched his mother's interaction with this stranger. He felt that he should know him.

_"I knew the greatest warlock to ever live."_

_"But, Gaius, who is he?"_

_"A boy who's had too much thrown at him..."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Amhar, there are things in life that are simply too hard to explain. He was so young to have so much responsibility thrust upon his shoulders; it hardened him to the world and many people expected him to do so much, but the thing that changed him was himself._

_"He wanted to help someone build a kingdom for all to be free. And he was broken by a lake."_

_Amhar remembered pausing before continuing. "How can we help him?"_

_"I really don't know. The last time I saw him, he was beyond broken, his soul in shards, poisoning his blood with despair."_

_"Where is he?"_

_"Everywhere. A little bit here and a little bit over the lakes. A little bit of everywhere. He's magic. He's everywhere, even if we can't see him."_

He knew who this man was.

_"What is his name?"_

_"Emrys."_

_"That's a strange name."_

_"It means immortal. He will live forever until his other half comes back. Emrys will live forever in the hearts of men."_

_"But that's not the name you knew him by."_

_"Amhar, you are so much like your mother; you're very perceptive. His name was Merlin."_

_"Was?"_

_"He doesn't answer to anyone by his name any more."_

_"Why?"_

_"I've already told you."_

He was too broken to come back to anyone.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again Merlin," his mother said, a few tears escaping her eyes.

"You too."

Gwen laughed again, but this time is got stuck in her throat half way. His mother's eyes widened as she clutched her chest.

Amhar screamed and Merlin rushed forwards, chanting as his hands shot soft rays into his mother's chest.

Tears.

Overflowing tears.

Ever flowing tears.

Amhar collapsed by his mother's bedside, clutching her hand, whimpering.

His tears hit the stone floor, staining them black, a small pool beginning to form. And one of the many rays from Merlin's hands hit the puddle.

For blue and gold would become one.

Amhar, too caught up with the scene before him, failed to notice what was happening.

Guinevere too caught up with the pain, failed to notice what was happening.

Merlin caught up in reviving Gwen, _did_ notice what was happening.

Magic.

Pure undiluted magic.

His own and the Lake's.

Still willing his magic into Gwen, Merlin still looked at what was beginning to form.

A figure.

He tried not to dare himself to hope, but the happiness that began to swirl as his eyes were, was too hard to stop.

The figure moved, moving past Amhar. The young boy looked at the figure in shock and fear as the water continued to move to lay a hand on the Queen's chest. A single droplet of water hit the left hand side of her chest.

Over her heart.

Breath filled her body as she continued to stare.

The figure turned to look at him. Merlin nodded in return.

Merlin held out his hand and the figure grasped it.

Light poured from them both; Merlin gold and the figure blue.

Blinded, Amhar grasped his mother's hand more tightly; willing to know who this person was made out of water.

The light died down and male euphoric laughter erupted.

Amhar opened his eyes to see Merlin hugging a man, tears leaking from his eyes.

A man with golden locks, blue eyes, chainmail, sword and red Pendragon cape.

And Amhar would be a pure and utter idiot not to know who this was.

The King.

Arthur Pendragon.

_His Father._

After tears and hugs with the adults, Amhar looked at his father.

"Who's this?" Arthur asked.

"Amhar, your son," Gwen replied.

Arthur's smile was just as blinding as the light just moments ago.

Arthur picked up Amhar, swinging him around in the air, happiness filling the air. "I have a son! I have a SON!" Amhar giggled along with his father, relishing the moment of being held in his father's arms.

"I'll leave you to it," Merlin said, quietly shuffling out the room.

"Hold it!" Arthur said, halting Merlin's retreat. Merlin looked round to see Arthur put Amhar back down on to the ground. "You're part of the family, you know."

Merlin kept looking at Arthur, clearly puzzled.

"Well, who else is going to be Amhar's uncle?!"

And the many citizens of Camelot always wondered why the clouds disappeared that day, only to have golden rays of sun shining down.

**Ahhhh, isn't that sweet? I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, favourite, follow, PM, etc.**

**The song 'Don't you worry child' by the Swedish House Mafia helped inspire me to write this. If you know the words, some of the lyrics snuck their way into here. (I don't own SHM btw)**

**Thanks!**

**Insanity x**


End file.
